ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unlocking a Myth
It's confirmed that it's 250 weapon skill points if you have a runic key, the rest is just what I've heard, however I have a few friends that have managed to acquire nyzul weapons when doing runs on other peoples discs, and therefor have not completed any floors for themselves (one has completed up to floor 5 lol). These guys have been doing weapon skills all day and have yet to unlock their weapon, so it may actually be true that it's 5250 points required with no floors completed. Certainly the text from the quest npc suggests quite strongly that the further you have completed in nyzul isle the easier it will be. --Blazza 15:50, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I wonder, are the WS points set when you start the quest? Or if you complete more floors of nyzule after activating the quest, if it will lower the amount you need. Xyonblade Xyon, September 10, 7:14 am PST :I was wondering that exact same thing myself. I'm not going to test it to find out personally, because I don't have my weapon yet and I don't have any floors cleared. Even if I get my weapon before level 100, and we finish our 5 weekly runs on floor 95, I still won't test it, I'd rather wait a few more days or a week to get my runic key before doing even an extra 250 weapon skill points (soooo boring). But maybe my friends who have started spamming weapon skills will doa nyzul isle run clearing their disc to a new floor and all of a sudden have their weaponskill? I doubt it though, I'd have to assume it's taken from when you speak to the npc. However you could probably speak to him again if you clear an extra 25 floors in a night to save you 1250 ws points. --Blazza 14:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :: I was thinking the way to do it, is have your weapon, start the quest when you've got the 95th floor. Complete the 100th floor and have your runic key, and then do 250 weapon skill points to see if you unlock the weaponskill. Xyonblade 00:58, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::That's pretty much what I was saying, but screw doing a possible extra 250 wsp just to test a theory lol --Blazza 00:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :I've read forum posts about people that unlocked the weapon by first doing 250+ weaponskills, then finishing floor 100. The weapon skill appeared in their list after exiting. This would suggest that it does not matter which floor you are on when starting the quest. The required number is calculated as opposed to fixed. --Seedling 11:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Damn, good to know, I guess I should start the quest and use it in every day use then lol --Blazza 11:49, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Does undertaking a "Unlocking the Myth" quest count as another WS quest? I recently started it for the Quicksilver and am unable to activate the "Shoot First, Ask Questions Later" quest. Neonpimp 01:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :That's a good question, and one I don't know the answer to. I would assume that it doesn't, seeing as you can have all 20 mythic ws quests open at once if you have all 20 jobs to 75. If you're a long way from floor 100, I'd suggest just making sure you don't have any other WS quests open before attempting to clear all your mythic ones. --Blazza 02:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Confirming that Unlocking a Myth doesn't keep you from starting another WS quest. Was able to start "Shoot First, Ask Questions Later" today, kind of an embarrassing noob moment, my Marksmanship skill on COR was at 251 with the use of merits, but my natural skill was still only at 249. After skilling up one more skill lvl I was able to start the Detonator quest. So "Unlocking a Myth" doesn't impede on old WS quests. Neonpimp 22:41, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Partial Unlocks It is possible to "clear up to" floors that are not a multiple of five, and Sorrowful Sage will verify these awkward levels. Is it possible that it could be 50 WSP to a floor, rather than a blocky 250 to a quintet? --Taeria Saethori 04:28, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Very true, our average run is about 7 floors, it's still counted as a successful run as long as you leave via the rune, but you can only ENTER on every 5th +1 floor. I've never checked sorrowful sage because we've not been using my disk. But yeah, 50 wsp per floor could well be true (+250) --Blazza 04:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :"(The above information about WS points needed regarding progress in Nyzul Isle needs more testing. I myself have my Runic Disc to floor 90 but managed to get access to my weaponskill after 682 points with margin of error 15+/-)" This was added to the main page by Laoiyah. ::Laoiyah, we are aware that it needs more testing, hence the tag next to it. Please use the talk page for this sort of thing. Also, while you may currently be able to enter nyzul isle from floor 91 only, can you please confirm that you have actually only finished up to 90. If you have in fact, finished up to floor 92 (or 91 allowing a slightly higher margin for error), then you would still only be able to start from floor 91, but it would actually confirm the 50 weapon skill points per floor that we were discussing. It is still looking very much like a formula of 5250 - (floors completed * 50). --Blazza 01:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon skill point accumulated Apparently it does work to do WS points and clear the floors after accepting the quest. i am currently on floor 25. i started the quest for BLU as i was on Floor 5. the message i get now after serveral WS point partys is the 2nd message. i talked to Zalsuhm again to unlock WHM and i get with 25 floors cleared still the first message ( no WS points done yet). i will investigate this further once i reached floor 50 and look at the messages again ( its fortunate to have alot of 75 jobs) User:Windwhisper 16.09.08 12:40 CET+1 :I'm not totally sure I know what you're trying to say, but each job is a different quest, so the ws's you've done on blu bare no relevance to your whm quest. If you were still getting first message after a heap of wsp's, and then cleared some more floors, and THEN got the second message without any more points, that would be good. --Blazza 11:11, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Though it's been confirmed, I thought I'd add my confirmation here as well. Began my Werebuster quest on Floor 20 (Above 5000 points needed I think), logged about 2,000 points, then went ahead and cleared all the way to Floor 55 of my disc, did about 320 pts, and unlocked Mystic Boon. A few tables here have the wrong numbers, though there's a seemingly accurate table on the BG forums (had 55 clear listed as 2320 points, I got 2321 points when Mystic Boon unlocked). --Thundermelon 16:45, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::I know my chart is wrong, I said it's wrong, but I did it a month ago before we had all the information. It'd be good if you could correct it or at least link to the correct one rather than just restating what's already been said... --Blazza 01:58, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::No need to get defensive, I was merely making my main point clear that you can indeed do both weapon skillchains and climb floors at the same time to further your progress on your weapon. Anyway, here's the table I've gotten so far. My friend has obtained Drakesbane with the same info from this post. Here's a copy paste. (A break down of the math) 100: 250 80-99 : 500+20*(99-x) 60-79 : 1000+40*(79-x) 40-59 : 2000+80*(59-x) 20-39 : 4000+160*(39-x) 00-19 : 8000+320*(19-x) (and floors x5) 100: 250 95: 580 90: 680 85: 780 80: 880 75: 1,160 70: 1,360 65: 1,560 60: 1,760 55: 2,320 50: 2,720 45: 3,120 40: 3,520 35: 4,640 30: 5,440 25: 6,240 20: 7,040 15: 9,280 10: 10,880 5: 12,480 0: 14,080 While I can't verify its 100% accuracy, again, in my above post, I'm just contributing that it has worked for me. --Thundermelon 08:26, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Using Level Sync to earn WS Points I was wondering: Is it possible to use Level Sync and still earn WS Points ? That would be awesome to use Octave Club for example, Level sync 72 and Spam WS in Kuftal Tunnel or Quicksand caves. But, since Nyzul Isle Weapon are Lv. 75, will it still earn WS Points on it ? Does anyone test it before ? -- Sephirothknight :Damn that's a good question, if I had an octave club I'd love to test it out. Only problem being you'd have to go back to level 72 to get full use of octave club, AND you'd want someone to keep up with your tp gain, because if you're solo'ing ws's rather than closing darkness/light, you'd need to do 5 times as many anyway. They would also still need to be easy prey mobs, which are slightly more annoying without utsu:ni. Also, is there an upper limit on level sync? --Blazza 14:15, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah! Still need someone on level 72 to Sync with. Its not that hard because there's a ton of ppl Skilling up @ Kuftal Tunnel anyway, then will be able to use Octave Club with all its 2-8 hits :-D. I did before for my Sword Trial and got all SC Points in a few hours w/o Skillchain (My buddy was leveling Polearm, so...) Anyway, I will try to do that again with Swordbreaker and checking NPC after a few tries to see if WS Points still land. -- Sephirothknight :::lol, you can get 250 wsp's in like, an hour/ hour and a half anyway. I was on blu opening for my rdm friend, red lotus blade > circle blade for fusion, and cannonball > savage blade for light every second SC when chain affinity was up, super quick. --Blazza 14:56, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::: LOL! Nice! But.. the main point is... Is it possible to Lv. Sync 72 and still earn WS Points ? I will try to test this week and I will put the results here.. I just hope it works. Just a "laugh time". I called GM to ask about Level Sync and Weapon Skill Points and GM didnt have any clue about it! He said to check this out at community sites :-D (soooo lame...) -- Sephirothknight ::::: Yeh... that's not really what GM's are for... --Blazza 02:58, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: You do know tho, that you only get the 3 points for fusion when you close the SC , right? otherwise its only 1 point for the initial WS itself. so opening for your RDM friend on both WSs as it sound you did would have made you to 250 WS to earn 250 points, which takes much longer to accumulate than 1,5h. Windwhisper 0:15 , 17 septemver 2008 (UTC+1) :::::: Yeah, but its better than nothing tho. Anyway I still have to test Level Sync I did like 20 WS Points (solo/oppening SC) with Octave Club in off-hand in less than 10 minutes, which is really great while your just farming seals Kuftal Tunnel or just got a Skill UP Party . Although it would be better if you're able to get 100th floor on Nyzul Isle Investigation Sephirothknight] :::::::I was just opening for my friend, I was using my wightslayer for shits and giggles, but I'm only on floor 15, I'm waiting till 100 --Blazza 01:31, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It is possible to gain WS points with level sync on. Tested using a WS points finder application I found on BG. It's also possible to gain them in a level capped area. --Blackvivi Maintenance change to ws points? *The emergency mantience was to correct the problem with WS points. the ammount of points gained before the update were gained in double the ammount, AKA light skill chains were giving 10 points. hence why people thought the required ammount was 5000, this was infact incorrect due to the square enix mantinence. way to go SE. *according to GM Kondros this Formula is Untrue. 3280 points(verifyied with both calculator and a third party WSpoint checker) and a level 40 disk did not unlock mandalic stab. :Hideka, please learn to use the preview button, the talk page, and learn how to spell before editing pages directly. I have heard a rumor about this just yesterday but have been unable to find any confirmation. The above does not belong on the actual page, nor is it confirmed to be true (although neither was 5250, hence the verification tag). However, I'd gladly see the verification tag removed if anyone has EVER heard of a GM using third party software, or doing ws's, or giving any advice on game mechanics whatsoever. And frankly, I'm in a shitty mood today and your mutilation of the English language offends me, so I took it down. --Blazza 02:50, 19 September 2008 (UTC) WSP Needed Log To figure out once and for all how many Weapon Skill points are necessary to unlock this weapon, we should probably work together and catalog just how many WSP it took to unlock our weapon skill, and what floor of Nyzul we were unlocked to. I don't have a weapon of my own yet, but I plan to add to this as soon as possible. Until then, we should log down how many WSPs we had at the time we unlocked our WS, how many floors of Nyzul we cleared (down to the specific floor), and, if applicable, whether we unlocked the WS by decreasing the maximum (clearing more Nyzul) rather than by gaining more WSP. --Taeria Saethori 03:09, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Well since I'm lazy like that, I've decided I'm not touching mine until I hit floor 100. So if it's not confirmed before then I'll be able to report whether it was 250 or 500. Although my friend unlocked his third ws last night (bastard), and I know he's a counter, so I'll ask him when he logs on. That still won't confirm if it's 100 per floor though. --Blazza 03:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Scratch that, it was still 250 points required as of ~14-15 hours ago. Also, after checking a lot of forums and from what a friends forum has found on a JP website (dodgy 4th hand information) there is a very strange formula: ::500 points for floor 95, that much we know. ::floor 90 = 500 (floor 95) x 1.25 = 625 ::floor 85 = floor 95 x 1.5 = 750 ::floor 80 = floor 95 x 1.75 = 875 ::floor 75 = floor 80 x 1.25 = 1093 ::floor 70 = floor 80 x 1.5 = 1312 ::floor 40 = 3500 ::floor 35 = 4375 ::floor 30 = 5250 ::floor 25 = 6125 ::floor 20 = 7000 ::That's all I've got, hopefully someone can find the actual formula, or just look at what's there and work it out, but these numbers tie in with everything I've read on all forums. Also fits in perfectly with what Laoiyah said further up the page. ::However, it is also confirmed that it is based per floor, not per 5 floors, and that you can aquire say, 875 points, then move up to floor 80 and it will unlock. :::I take it there's no point me telling kimari to read this page before editing the main page again? According to what I posted here: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2241938&postcount=1109 It seems that at Floor 5, according to a JP player, it's 12,000 points when he unlocked Stringing Pummel. At Floor 90, it is 680 points. Therefore, with that conclusion, I assume that Floor 0 is somewhere close to 15,000 or somewhere higher than 13,000 points. --Octoberasian 20:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::The following reports were gleaned from the BG thread on the subject (reports in parens), imposed upon the pattern listed above: :::100 250 :::95 500 :::90 625 (680, 680) -- 8.8% off :::85 750 (700) -- 6.7% off :::80 875 (859, 900, 1111) -- 1.8%, 2.9%, and 27% off :::75 1093 :::70 1312 :::65 1531 :::60 1750 (1715) -- 2% off :::55 2187 (2250, 2320) -- 2.9%, 6.1% off :::50 2625 :::45 3062 (2625, 2645) -- 14.3%, 13.6% off :::40 3500 (2800, 3525, 3521, < 3600--floor jump) -- 20%, 0.7%, 0.6% off :::35 4375 (4640) -- 6.1% off :::30 5250 (5316, < 5511--floor jump) -- 1.3% off :::25 6125 ( > 5000 ) :::20 7000 (7045) -- 0.6% off :::15 8750 (8596--floor 19, though) -- 1.8% off :::10 10500 :::5 12250 (12000) -- 2% off :::0 14000 --Thanacus 22:52, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks heaps for that Thanacus. While it seems to be damn hard to get entirely accurate figures on this, I know one thing for sure. I'm doing the right thing by waiting til I get floor 100 lol. At least with my group I know I can get at least 25 floors a week (when everyone shows up) --Blazza 03:54, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::: Is there any information on any changes if you continue sweeping floors during the WSP process? --Charles Guillen 01:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Some more confirmation on this would be good, but according to Seedling's post up the top, people have done 250+ wsp's then finished floor 100, and the ws was available when they came out. I'm hoping this is correct and it's not simply a case of "I don't care what floor you're on NOW, you were on floor 5 when you started, so you'll be doing 10,000 wsp's thank you very much." I'm assuming it is correct, so I've started my quest and will do my 250+ ws's (I'm at around 50.. no rush :p). And I'll let you know when I hit floor 100 in about 2 weeks. --Blazza 02:10, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Well I just spent way too long playing with notepad and calculator - this is what I've come up with as a best fit to the current numbers AND it gives a very even curve: The extra floors column is for if you've cleared a number of floors not divisable by 5. So for instance if you've cleared to floor 43, that's 3500 wsp's for floor 40, minus your three extra floors at 95 points each = 3500-(3*95)= 3215 I think the formula is more along the lines of (95=250*1+250)(90=250*1.5+250)(85=250*2+250) etc. as the modifier makes a slightly more consistent curve, however the one I put in the chart is easier to understand. It's interesting to see - going from these numbers - that if you were to plot them on a graph it would be a very irrational curve, and in fact, only a curve at all between floors 40 and 75. Then again, all the numbers we've seen so far could be wrong *shrug* --Blazza 03:44, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :edit: Couple typos in the numbers <_< Also, would be really good if people can post their findings in correlation to this chart, to see if it's accurate or not. --Blazza 06:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I just finally unlocked King's Justice. My disc was at 35 when I started, but I climbed up to 45 part of the way through. It took me 3120 points (verified via a 3rd PT program). --Kyrie 09:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::Were you already at 3120 points when you climbed to floor 45? Or did you climb to 45 and then do some more ws's? If that is the case then my formula is by a little but... but I already knew that, which is why it's on the talk page not the article. It's still pretty close though. --Blazza 09:14, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I was a little under 1000, I believe, when I climbed from 35 to 45. --Kyrie 07:28, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Broke weap with 4325 points at Floor 37. ethier the values are off or the quest only counts for every 5 floors Wetkitty 12:30, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeh, the values are out, need a shit-ton more info and I can't be assed... consider it a rough guide. (It only seems to be out by a couple hundred at the lower levels) --Blazza 12:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Unlocked Mystic Boon at exactly 3520 points on floor 40. --FFXI-Setesh 07:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Level Usage? Does anyone know if the WS are 75 only(like how merits activate) or if they unlock at a certain level/skill? (level sync purposes) --Nemye 08:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :It has been confirmed that you can unlock the ws with any amount of skill (have seen a screen shot of one of them in the ws list with only 4 other weapon skills). However, they can't be used in level sync at 62 (closest I have to 75), and as you need to be 75 to unlock it, (that's what level the nyzul weapons are) it's fairly safe to assume it's 75 only. --Blazza 13:44, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay, confirmed, you have to be 75 to access it. Deleveled to 74 and lost Expiacion. -Nemye 03:31, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Gathering WS points then lvl nyzul Example If i start the quest when i have my runic disk at Floor 0 where i am supposed to need 10000~ WSP to unlock it, then i get 250 WSP using the weapon, then later i get to Floor 100, do this works to finish the quest? so im asking if while the quest is on the number of WSP needed to unlock the WS can go down? Igloco 20:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :"Only your CURRENT number of floors completed counts. So for example if you received the weapon and started the quest with 90 floors completed, and then did a 91->96 run, you only need 500 WS points to unlock the Weapon Skill. If you already did 500 WS points with the weapon, you will get the WS when the progress is saved to your Runic Disc." :Or in other words, yes. I myself got 250 wsp's on my weapon and the weaponskill actually appeared on my list the moment the floor 100 boss was killed, even before we'd left the zone. --Blazza 22:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::While I don't dispute the first half of your addition, but I think it'd be important to beware the second half. ::Since you can still technically fail the assault after the boss, I doubt that you would be granted the WS after the boss before Exiting, unless you performed enough WS points during that fight. Floor clears aren't saved until you exit successfully. --Lecureuil 04:16, 2 December 2008 :::If anyone else had said what I did, I'd be sceptical too, however since I was so interested in how it worked, I made sure to check my ws list regularly, I didn't have it when I entered floor 100, and it appeared as soon as the boss was killed, getting the message that the mission was complete. Yes, it would still be possible to fail that run, hence only having up to floor 95 recorded. (We've chosen to continue after a 100 boss floor before and then failed on floor 1 since we had to kill 5 or 6 uber qiqirns). :::I'm assuming that if I had failed the run after killing the boss, then it would then be taken from me again, but who can say? Not exactly the easiest thing to test, and I'm sure no-one would be willing to fail their first 100 run on purpose after acquiring just the right number of wsp's. :::It is also possible that the 1 or 2 ws's I usually do on the boss fight was just enough to get me over the thresh-hold for wsp's required for floor 95. :::Who knows, but I can assure you, I had it before exiting the assault, which I agree, is really strange. --Blazza 01:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Extra credit for multiple weapons? I recently got my runic key and started unlocking all teh weapons I'd accumulated getting there (I have 14 to unlock). I've been counting the ws and of course when I started it was 250 ws points to unlock, but after the 6th i've noticed the required total seems to be 200. I've been using a simple parser to count the fights light appears in so it's a little off, but I think I'd notice if it was off by 10 SC. I was wondering if anyone else had noticed a similar change in the points requied? --User:Oracant 22 Jan 2009 :I've helped my friend un-lock 3 or 4 of the 17 Mythic Weapon Skills she now has. She counts them manually, and each time we've done it, she's known which mob was going to un-lock it at 250. --Blazza 23:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Points versus Progress Message? How many points does it take between messages? Or % -> Total needed. Currently with floor 5 clear, and 100 Points my friend gets the second message upon trading in the weapon. Anyone figured out what % of points/total = which message? - 03:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't know for sure, but I think I heard a while ago that the messages are next to useless. He gives the 2nd message at a very low %, and he gives the third message only when you are reeeally close to unlocking it. So for he 10k or so wsp's needed in between, it's all the one message --Blazza 04:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I can attest to this. I checked with him about two hours ago, and he gave me the second message. 72 weapon skill points later, and I unlock Mystic Boon. So he's REALLY inaccurate. I'm not even sure if he says the third message at all...I cannot find anyone who has even seen the third message. So don't use him as a reference to how close or far you are from breaking the weapon. --Terranova the Insignificant 02:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC)